Quand la soif et les hormones vous travaillent
by Blou et Fu
Summary: le ti balafré découvre les plaisirs de la boisson et de la sexualité: il apprend a ce ké une capote et à s'en servire...REVIEW PLEAZZZZZZ...*chap 4 en ligne*
1. La parcour du combatant

Lu tlm ! Fu et Blou o bout du clavier ! Bon on vous présente une fic qu'on fait sur msn messenger pour passer le temps et comme c juste un « passe temps » c pas parfait soyez indulgent !!! et n'oubliez pas ! REVIEW PLEAAAAASSSEEE !!!  
  
Disclamer : Aucun perso nous appartiens (blou dit : ben si Virginie réfléchi avec ta tête fu !) MAIS LES PRINCIPAUX !!! C'est a J.k R !!! ( blou dit: qui ne le c pas??)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap. 1 Le parcours du combattant du bar des Dursley à Poudlard  
  
La pluie battait le trottoir proche de la maison du 4 privet drive où un jeune balafré aka Harry Potter vivait avec son oncle et sa tante. Il fixait intensément la pluie, sa gorge lui brûlé, il voulait boire, rafraîchir sa gorge meurtrie et éprouver une sensation nouvelle.  
Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre voisine. Virginie, une jeune fille de 16 ans se déshabillait avec une grâce féline devant sa fenêtre. Il voulait se délecter de sa peau, la toucher du bout des doigts, ressentir sa peau frémir, mais avant, il voulait boire. (ndla : OBSEDE !!)  
Il se tourna vers la télé. La télécommande semblait pulvérisé. (ndla :Peut être a cause d'un zapping intensif de Dudley?) Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Non. Mais une lumière divine lui fit découvrir : Le bar des Dursley! *musique religieuse * *lumière sur le bar *  
  
-A BOIREEEEEEUUUUUU , hurla le balafré en se jetant comme un assoiffé sur le bar  
  
-STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP *fin de la musique *  
  
-huuuu ? = balafré étonné  
  
-NE TOUCHE PAS AU BAR DE DUDDLICHOUNET !! dit la tante Pétunia  
  
-MAIIIS EUUUU !!! J'VAIS CREVER DE SOIFFFF MOI !!!  
  
-TU N'AS QU'A ALLER AU ROBINET !!!  
  
-.  
  
Le balafré retourna s'assoire près de la fenêtre bredouille. mais il ne s'était pas avouer vaincu.. A pas de loup, pendant que les Dursley regardaient la télé, un verre de vodka à la main, le balafré se glissa vers le bar. Il se rapprochait du but jusqu'à ce que.. CLAK !!!!!!!!  
  
-OUUUUUUUAIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Les Dursley se retournèrent vers le balafré qui se tenait le pied en hurlant de douleur.  
  
-C'est vrai qu'ils son bien ces pièges à lapins, dit la tante Pétunia en se retournant vers la télé.  
  
Mais le balafré n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !  
  
Il faisait noire dans la maison des Dursley. Il pouvait a présent entendre les ronflements de toute la famille. Harry, descendit d'un pas lourd typique des adolescents à grands membres ,pied lourds et traînant ,vers les escalier. Ce qu'il avait oublié (ndla : sûrement a cause de sa cicatrice qui a creusé trop profond dans le cerveau avec le temps...) c'était que l'avant dernière marche craquait et la un grand fracas se fit entendre alors que le balafré au grands bras de garçon de 16 ans se "gamellait" dans les escalier. Heureusement personne n'entendit rien! (ndla :pff bouché ces gens c'est moi qui vous le dis!) Et le balafré continua sa course avec de la peau du cul en moins et une affreuse douleur. Il boita ver le bar..  
  
-Bon je me ferait pas avoir cet fois.. Dit il pour s'encourager  
  
Il zigzagua entre les pièges avec grâce...Et Ô miracle, le balafré arriva o bar.  
  
-PUTAIN J'Y CROIS PAS J'Y SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!! hurla t'il  
  
*AAAAAAAAALLEELUYA ALELUYA ALELUYA *  
  
-QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE SE BOUCAN ???? hurla l'oncle Vernon  
  
-MERDE !!! QUEL CON !!! Potter avec beaucoup moins de grâce que tout à l'heur tenta de piquer une bouteille de pastis et de repartir en sens inverse avant que l'oncle Vernon s'en aperçoive.. Mais vu que ce pauvre balafré n'a pas de cul (ndla : dan les deux sens :p).. Il marcha sur une mine.  
  
-EEEEEEEEEKKKK *balafré pas bouger gentil balafré *  
  
-QUI EST LA ??? hurla l'oncle Vernon du haut de l'escalier  
  
Le balafré serra sa bouteille contre lui et dit timidement..  
  
-C'est ..c'est moi oncle Vernon ...je bois au robinet  
  
-C'est bien mon garçon tu as enfin compris  
  
-oui.oui.  
  
Et l'oncle Vernon partit laissant Potter et sa bouteille de pastis sur la mine.. Le balafré se mit en équilibre sur un pied, rien ne se passa alors il pensa (ndla :ça pense c trucs la ???) que ce n'était qu'un simple jouet des Dursley pour effrayer les voleurs. Quand il enleva l'autre pied un effroyable « BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM » résonna dans la maison faisant exploser vitre, porte, toit de la maison. Le balafré au moment présent ressemblai a ça ^ô^ô^ -- cheveu + yeux. Quand l'oncle Vernon se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de maison (ndla: il aura mi du temps!), il envoya une lettre pour Poudlard comme quoi leur neveu ne pouvait pas rester un instant de plus avec eux car il était en danger: il n'avait plus de toit, mais bientôt plus de tête non plus. Le balafré un sourire niais sur les lèvres, et de son regard vide creux et éteints prouvant une stupidité sans limite quitta le 4 Privet Drive pour rejoindre le Poudlard express qui devrait rapidement être mis à ça disposions: vous comprenez, un revenant c'est pas tous les jours que ça reviens! (ndla: keuf). Il était sur le quai 9/4 quand un visage familier apparut devant lui: Dumbledore! Toute la sagesse de quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience à tous niveau, se reflétait dans ses yeux rieurs... Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander.  
  
-C'était quand votre première cuite?  
  
Dumbledore, qui visiblement ne s'y attendait pas ouvrit des yeux comme ça : o_O et s'étouffa violemment.  
  
-Harry ,Harry, je vois bien que ces vacances avec les Dursley ne t'on pas fait de bien ! Mais j'ai quelque chose a t'annoncer. Non ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne te parlerai pas de ta question, malgré que ça fusse un bon souvenir *soupir d'extase*  
  
Le vieux directeur fit avancer Harry dans un wagon où il resta seul en compagnie de..SA BOUTEILLE DE PASTIS !!! Il la débouchonna délicatement comme si elle allait disparaître. Avec gourmandise il passa sa langue dans le trou béant. C'était la première fois..qu'il violait une bouteille de pastis.C'est sûr ça changeait de ses vieilles cannettes. Le balafré porta le goulot derrière c lèvre pulpeuse (ndla : pauvre cannette, si jeune et sans défense ! :'( ) . Il but plusieurs gorgées avant de comprendre que la douleur à la gorge qu'il ressentait était dut à l'alcool.  
Sa tête commença a tourner et son estomac à chauffer. Il regarda le paysage d'un regard peu ordinaire. non, celui la faisait penser à quelqu'un qui se serait fait sodomiser par un chihuahua tout en buvant du coca vanille et reniflant le pet d'un teckel ! Mais soudain, sans raison apparente il explosa de rire.  
  
HINNNNN HIIIIIIN HIIIINNNNN (ndla rire barrette nesley) !!!  
  
Il venait de voir son reflet dans la vitre et se moquait de lui même.  
  
- Ca doit être chiant d'être défiguré comme ça par une cicatrice, hein ? Moi c Harry Potter celui-qui-a-survécu-à-un-zombie-en-décomposition- et-on-se-demande-si-les-mangemorts-sont-pas-nécrophiles  
  
Lorsqu'il voulut serrer la mains de son reflet il y mit tellement d'ardeur qu'il se pulvérisa les phalanges.  
  
-OUUUUUUUUUUAIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE !!! Mais heuuuuuu !! c'est pas justeuh !  
  
-Harry ??? demanda le prof Dumbledore en entrant dan le compartiment ou le balafré éclater de rire en regardant c phalanges défoncées.. Mais qu'es que tu fais ???  
- BIP BIP !!!!!!! fi le balafré en pressant sur le nez du directeur puis en rigolant comme un mongol  
-Eu... Harry mais qu'es qui t'arr..commença t'il..MAIS MAIS MAIS !!!!!!!!!! C DU PASTIS ??????  
- BRAVO VOUS VENEZ DE REMPORTER UN SEJOUR A HAWAI POUR DEUX !!!!  
- MAIS HARRY !!! hurla Dumbledore scandalisé  
- A nan m'sieur zaler pas m'le confisquer !!! dit le balafré plus sérieusement, savez pas s' que j'ai endurer pour l'avoir..  
-HARRY TU SAVAIS QUE LE PASTIS EST TRES RARE CHEZ NOUS ???  
-bé euuuu..  
-ON EN TROUVE QU'EN FRANCE !!  
-A bé c'est cool ça !!!  
- Harry ???  
- Hum ???  
-Puis je...puis je me permettre de te demander un petit verre de se pastis ? juste pour avoir le goût de ce liquide super rare ???  
- A NAN HEIN !!!!  
-Aller Harry je sui sur qu'une bonne note en Métamorphose te plairai... j'en fait mon affaire, renchéri Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'?il  
- MAI NAAAAANNN EUUUU  
- Une en histoire de la magie alors ? demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant dangereusement de la bouteille  
-NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!  
- T'es un dur en affaire toi, dit Dumbledore un peu moins gentiment ... en potion .. Rogue n'est pas pour se genre d'affaire mais je peux m'arranger.  
-ARRIERE SATAN , hurla le balafré en s'éloignant du directeur  
-Aller Harry... ne joue pas au con avec moi  
- NNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAANNN, hurla Potter en courant dans tout le train avec sa bouteille de Pastis. Dumbledore se lança à sa poursuite..  
  
Mais 10 minute après, le train s'arrêta et Potter sorti vainqueur avec sa bouteille de Pastis 51.Dumbledore et lui sortirent du train côte à côte en se jetant des regards meurtriers. Le vieux directeur pris le devant et entra dans la grande salle. Il pleuvait encore dehors et de l'eau c'était mélangé au pastis du balafré qui hurla de désespoir sous la pisse du père noël : « Ho ho ho ! Désolé petit Harry Potter » En bref le père noël s'excusai 


	2. Symptomes de l'îvresse

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arrivé dans son dortoir le balafré et sa bouteille de pastis se jetèrent sur le lit, et se roulèrent des pelles. Le balafré été quelque peu dérangé par l'eau auquel le pastis été mélangé. Le balafré fut escorté par McGonagal qui lui parlais sans oser le regarder..... Le balafré trop occupé à imaginer ce qu'il allait faire pour tenter de flirter son pastis et lui redonner sa couleur d'origine, ne remarqua pas qu'elle gloussait et rougissait chaque fois qu'il lui répondait....  
  
-Et bien Monsieur Potter. nous revoilà de nouveau réuni.. huhuhuhuhuu..  
  
-oui  
  
-HUUHUHUHUHU  
  
« Comment je retirer se liquide nocif de mon précieux pastis ??? »  
penser le balafré..   
  
« Ma robe, est ce qu'elle n'est pas déchirer ??? » penser McGonagal « Mes cheveux ??? ça va ???? ouuiiiii. Mon rouge à lèvre et il partit ???...non. C 'est bon. Minerva..c'est ce soir ou jamais... Il faut que tu enterre ta vie de jeune fille avec se garçon..C'est l'homme de ta vie. »  
  
D'un pas décidé elle s'approcha du héros pencha sa tête sur le côté ferma les yeux puis.  
  
-BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP  
  
-POTTER !!! 15354967 POINTS EN MOINS POUR M'AVOIR BRISE LE COEUR !  
  
-Meuh ?  
  
Puis la directrice des Gryffondors partit en pleurant comme ça : « BOUHOUHOUHOUU !!!» faisant des gestes tout à fait inutile avec ses bras. Le balafré la regarda s'éloigné totalement hébété par la situation mais finit par s'écrouler de rire en voyant McGonagal se rompre le talon de ses chaussures et s'étaler sur le sol.  
  
Il était 20h quand Harry descendit de son dortoir. En fait, il sortit plus amoché que prévu et ouvrit la porte en un grand fracas.  
  
-AAAAAAAAH LA JOLIE BOUTEILLE QU'ELLE EST BELLE QU'ELLE EST BONNE !!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH JE BOURAIS BIEN ENCORE UN CH'TIT COUP CHEZ MARCEL !  
  
Tous les professeur présent le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.  
  
-Mr Potter, cracha le professeur Rogue, veuillez me dire immédiatement se que fait avec vous cette bouteille de pastis rarissime ?  
  
-OOOOOOOO !!!!! Mr !!! Z 'êtes tomber dans d'la soupe à l'huile ou c'est vot' shampoing effet cheveux gras qui fait sa ??? Très bonne marque !!!  
  
-1445558463 POINTS EN MOINS A GRIFFONDOR !!!  
  
-J'plain les pov' ptits Gryffondors.... hohohohho..... *TILT* je.... je ..... je suis à Pouffsoufle n'est ce pas ?demanda le balafré soudain septique.  
  
-Je crains bien que non Mr Potter..  
  
-Allons Severus , dit froidement le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton acide (il en voulait encore au balafré) ne soyons pas si sévère....  
  
-RRRRRRRAAAAAAAHH !!! SALOPARD !!!! SALE PERE NOEL DE MES 2 !!! hurla le balafré en se jetant sur Dumbledore, C TWA QU'A PISSE DAN MA BOUTEILLE ??? PTIT CON...  
  
-788888888888888888 POINT DE MOINS A GRIFFONDOR , hurla le professeur Dumbledore en tentent d'éviter le balafré.  
  
-Z'aimez bien dire sa hein ?  
  
Mais alors que personnes ne s'y attendait, le balafré tomba par terre et s'endormit en ronflant comme un camionneur (ndla :expression piquer à ma chère et tendre Fu).  
  
-7477458 POINT DE MOINS A GRIFFONDOR, hurla Chourave  
  
-QUI DIT MIEUX ???? demanda le professeur Binns  
  
Sibille qui s'était caché derrière un poteau de la grande Salle fit mine d'arriver de sa salle de cours et courut vers Dumbledore.  
  
-o_O Des choses affreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuses !!! J'AI VU DES CHOSES ABOMINABLES !!! LE JEUNE HARRY POTTER POSSEDE PAR L'ARCHIDEMON ! AVEC SON ÂME DANS UNE BOUTEILLE DE PASTIS !!! o_O  
  
-Non, fit Rogue d'une voix morne, il est juste déchi.heu saoule !  
  
- o_O NOOOOOON MON ENFANT NOOON !!! POTTER !!! IL A BESOIN DE COMMETTRE LE PÊCHE DE CHAIR !!! D'ASSOUVIR SES DESIRS ! o_O IL FAUT L'AIDER !!!  
  
-Heu.allez y toute seule l'aider.fit Rogue dégoûté par la proposition mal interprété du professeur  
  
McGonagal, enchanter par la proposition de Trelawney sauta (si on peut dire) sur l'occasion....  
  
-JE ME PROPOSE !!!  
  
-Attendez qui vous a dit que ça serait vous ??? dit le prof de divination d'un ton sec  
  
-UN VOTE FAISONS UN VOTE !! cria Chourave...  
  
Apres de nombreux grognements, le professeur Dumbledore mi le nom de toutes les femmes présentent dan le château...Rogue préféra s'éclipser...  
  
-ATENDER UN INSTANT , hurla Sibille avant que Rogue batte en retraite trop rapidement a son goût..... le goût de la chair pour le jeune Potter doit être offert par une jeune fille qu'il connaît de font en comble...  
  
-MOI, hurla McGonagal  
  
-MOI, hurla Chourave  
  
-Moi, hurla Hagrid  
  
-o_O = tete d otre  
  
-Hum.... kof...., passons.....dit le professeur dumby  
  
-Il faut qu'un homme mure apprenne à Potter tous les plaisirs que procure la chair...Et tout se qui va avec..... si vous voyer ce que je veux dire.....  
  
-NOU VOYONS TRE BIEN SIBILLE, coupa Dumbledore avant qu'elle ne se répande sur le sujet. Qui se propose ???  
  
*silence*  
  
-Alors ?  
  
*très gros silence*  
  
-...  
  
*ENORME SILENCE*  
  
-SEVERUS !!! hurla Dumbledore  
  
-Il est parti, protesta Rogue  
  
-ça sera vous  
  
-MAIS HEU !!!! POURQUOI MOI ???? C'EST TOUJOURS MOI PAPA !!!  
  
-Aller fiston courage....  
  
Rogue pris Potter par la peau du cul mais il se fit vite reprendre par Sibille qui lui expliqua qu'il fallait être doux avec le jeune balafré pour lui prouver que l'attention d'un homme/femme qui l'aime est plus doux que tout. Severus le pris donc par la peau du coup et ne prêtant pas attention aux remarques des autres professeur, traîna Harry sur le sol froid et poussiéreux jusqu'à son dortoir. Harry ouvrit un ?il puis se releva avec la mine verte, il finit par rejeter tout l'alcool ingurgité quelques minutes auparavant. Rogue pris au dépourvu pris une serpillière et essuya le tout en ruminant que ça serait le repas des elfes de maisons pour un mois ! Il sentait que la soirée allait être « géniale » ! 


	3. Les premiers pas

MERCI POUR TT LES REVIEW *grand sourire niai* alooooooooors.ben heu je c po kwa répondre ! keuf :D  
  
Disclamer (ben kwa ? je dis n'importe kwa c mon droit :D): J.K.R!!! si elle savait se kon fait de c perso on serait déjà mortes a l'heure qu'il est.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
-Bon, Potter sachez tout de suite que vous aider a faire....ce que je vais vous aider à comprendre *severus tout rouge* ne m'enchante guerre  
  
-huhuhu  
  
-POTTER VOU MECOUTER  
  
-Oui monsieur....nous vous écoutons dit le balafré en commençant un slow avec sa bouteille vide  
  
Severus commença a prendre une teinte rouge sous le regard vide de Potter puis fini par exploser.enfin non pas exploser.a avoir une forte érection.enfin non à ce niveau la c plutôt une montagne coincée dans le pantalon !(ndla : g peur d'imaginer) Potter tout d'abord ne remarqua rien c'est quand il vit qu'un drôle d'objet dur bloqué toute la circulation dans la chambre qu'il se soucia de savoir ce que c'était.  
  
-WO !!!! Professeur Rogue ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui c'est caché dans votre pantalon ??  
  
-Vous ignorez donc tout de la sexualité ?  
  
-Sexuali. quoi ?  
  
-SEXUALITER POTTER !!!  
  
-ne serait ce pas la nouvelle marque de bière ?  
  
Rogue se frotta les yeux . un cas incurable.. Mais s'il voulait que Chourave est enfin des vus sur lui comme lui en avait pour elle. il devait faire de Potter un dieu du sexe. Oui mais avec un pro comme lui..c'était pas garanti.. Il été toujours puceau.. Rentrer de se...trou ..Il en frémi de dégoût.berk... comment Dumbledore, Trelaney et tous ces petits morveux à qui il enseignait les potions pouvaient faire ça ? Potter été déjà partit dans l'histoire de sa vie malheureuse en alcool...  
  
-Bon Potter..je pense qu'il faudrait commencer nos cours se que vous voyez la traverser la pièce sa s'appelle le zizi...  
  
-ROOOO !!! ne serait ce pas le créateur de la vodka ?  
  
-D'accord.. C'est vraiment pas gagné.  
  
Rogue s'installa sur le lit rapidement suivit de Potter. Rogue calma son érection et regarda le petit balafré dans les yeux.  
  
-Potter.Vous savez, votre père et votre mère, ils ont dût faire des choses pour que vous naissiez.  
  
-Ouais ! Ils ont plantés une petite graine et ils ont ratissé ratissé ! Et je suis né !  
  
-.  
  
-Ben quoi c'est pas ça ?  
  
Rogue souffla.  
  
-Bon.je reprends. Si vous avez envi de.comment dire. D'éprouver du plaisir avec votre bouteille.mmmh.qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?  
  
Le balafré sous cette question évidente se déshabilla rapidement sous le regard horrifié de Rogue et introduisit son MINUSCULE pénis dans le trou de la bouteille.  
  
-STOP POTTER STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!  
  
-mmmmh aaaaaaaah.mmmh.  
  
Rogue se boucha les oreilles, quel horreur ! Le balafré après avoir bien prie son pied, se tourna ver Rogue qui été en pleine crise d'épilepsie..  
  
-MEUH ??? fit le balafré  
  
Rogue se senti bien mieux quand le balafré fut de nouveau présentable.  
  
-Bon, tenta de garder le Max de dignité qui lui rester, voilà c comme sa que vos parents on fait *quel horreur se dit Rogue*  
  
-Avec une bouteille ? Ma maman l'avait un zizi ?  
  
-*Oh putain ce qu'il est con * BIEN SUR QUE NON POTTER !!!  
  
-Elle a fait comment alors ?  
  
Rogue su qu'il fallait y aller progressivement..  
  
-Et bien ta maman a une bouteille à l'intérieur de son corps.. Et ton papa mettait son zizi dedans... *trop crade pourquoi j'ai accepté ce job moi? *  
  
-Mais ma bouteille elle a pas de bouteille dedans ? s'étonna le balafré  
  
Rogue battit le recors du plus long soupir exaspéré dans le monde.. Il faut dire que Potter était vraiment con.  
  
-PARCE QUE TA BOUTEILLE EST PAS VIVANTE  
  
-Ma..ma ... elle est .morte ? sanglota le balafré  
  
La soirée s'acheva par les pleurs de Potter et de Rogue . tous les 2 désespérés. mais Rogue ne c'était tout de même pas avoué vaincu. Lorsque le sombre professeur de potion sortit du dortoir, il traversa les couloirs sombre pour rejoindre ses cachot et prendre une bonne douche, mais en chemin il vit. CHOURAVE ! Alors, ce fut l'érection incontrôlable et pas forcé de tout à l'heure. Mais, par manque de chance, Chourave qui se trouvée juste devant lui se fit.empaler.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*reprend son souffle*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*deviens bleu* OOOOOOOOON !!! hurla Rogue  
  
Tout le monde accourut pour voir le professeur Chourave planté sur le pénis de Rogue, le ventre transpercé.  
  
-QUEL HORRIBLE CHOSE ! Severus je comprend votre désespoir ! Mme Chourave.elle qui vous plaisait tant ! s'écria McGonagall en voyant de spectacle  
  
-Heu.c'était pas pour elle que je criait.c'est qu'elle pèse lourd et que ça commence a me faire mal à la queue.  
  
Chourave fut hospitaliser.. Car manque de chance elle n'était toujours pas morte. les médecins en profitaient pour raccourcir la queue de rogue qui passa donc de 65 sans érection a 6 .. .. Rogue pleura toute la soirée mais les médecins lui répétèrent que c'était pour la sauvegarde de Chourave qui était en voix d'extinction.Rogue eu le privilège de se faire offrir une bouteille de pastis vide par Potter.  
  
-Je suis sur que vous en prendrez soin.Lui dit-il les larmes au yeux  
  
-DEMAIN POTTER DANS LES CACHOTS LES COURS NE SONT PAS TERMINES !!! hurla Rogue en guise de remerciements 


	4. Y atil un cerveau dans la boite cranienn...

Alors ! Ici Blou et Fu le retour ! On vient répondre aux reviews.keuf  
  
Mystina : Un grand merci de notre par a toutes les deux de mettre des reviews a chaque chapitres ! ^^ Et non c'est pas Fu avec Rogue mais Chourave [evilgrin] !!! Et pour l'expérience oui tu as vu juste ! Encore hier on était complètement pleine...  
  
Hedouwi : C'est Fu qui te parle ! JE T'AIME !!! VIENS DANS MA CHAMBRE JE VAIS TE MONTRER.heu.MES POSTERS !! :-D  
  
Crystalia : Mais oui on continu ! :-p Lis la suite et dis nous ce que tu en pense !! :-D.Raaaaah ! Vive nous !  
  
Cyngathi : MOUHAHAHAHA on a traumatisé quelqu'un !! MUHAHAHAHAHA !!! Et oui J.K serait morte et on aurait pris la relève pour écrire HP MUHAHAHAHAHA !!!  
  
Blood-Countess : Mais ON est dingues !! Tu le savais pas ??? Et merci pour les fête de Bayonne je me suis bien bourré la gu.heu amusé ! keuf  
  
l'alcoolique : KWA ??? NOUS NE SOMMES DONC PAS SEULES A ETRES ALCOOLIQUE ??? Et merci pour ta charmante review très chère toua ! On t'a écouté et voici la suite plus longue que d'habitude et mise rapidement !  
  
Vivi Malfoy : RAAAAAAAAH Dindon Urk Zigounette ! Le cri de guerre !!!  
  
Ona Balbuzard : Ta dernière cuite ? la prochaine tu viens la prendre avec nous ??? Et pour les blagues a 2 balles ça fait plaisir de voir que t'ai aimé ! Voilà ! En espérant revoir une de tes review !  
  
Saaeliel : Et alors la revieweuse pro on a perdu son clavier ??? Ou on accroche pas pour la suite de la fic ??? m'enfin ?!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
chap4 : Comment apprendre a quelqu'un dépourvut de cerveau sans perdre les pédales ?  
  
Le lendemain Rogue arriva avec ses béquilles, gémissant comme s'il était à l'agoni. Potter habillé tout en noir l'attendait dans les cachot la mine sombre.  
  
-TENEZ VOUS DROIT POTTER !! cracha Rogue  
  
Potter se redressa puis fondit en larmes.  
  
-Et après les feux d'l'amour les chutes du Niagara, soupira Rogue  
  
-ELLE EST MORTE SEVERUSSSSS, hurla le balafré en se jetant aux pieds d'un Rogue exaspéré.  
  
Rogue remit Potter sur ses pieds et lui dit d'un ton compatissant.  
  
-Oui mais elle vous surveille dans le ciel et elle pense à vous tous les jours ! Vous devez la rendre fière Potter !! allez faites un de vos si beau sourire niais qui fait chavirer cette vieille biquette de McGonagall.  
  
Potter qui avait pas capté sourit bêtement.  
  
-J'aime mieux ça. . .  
  
Mais Rogue reprit son ton cassant après la pose bureau des pleurs.  
  
-AU BOULOT SALE MORPION !!! DITES MOI QUEL EST LA DIFFERENCE ENTRE L'HOMME ET LA FEMME  
  
Potter se mit aux gardes à vous et récita :  
  
-UNE FEMME A UNE BOUTEILLE A L'INTERIEUR L'HOMME A L'EXTERIEUR, CHEF !  
  
-Bien Potter ! Repos !  
  
Harry se posa quelques minutes sur une fauteuil puis Rogue reprit :  
  
- Potter nous allons simuler une scène de couple, vous êtes d'accord ?  
  
-OUI CHEF !  
  
-Bien.  
  
Rogue s'installa dans son lit papillota des yeux plusieurs fois et tapota le dessus de lit 3 fois :  
  
-Viens te coucher Harry chou..  
  
Harry ne compris pas.  
  
-Mais pourquoi faire? J'ai pas sommeil !  
  
Rogue empoigna Potter par le bras et le fit assoire a ces cotés. Il se mi a lui caresser le menton..  
  
-As tu une idée de se qu'on pourrait faire pour se faire plaisir tous les deux mon amourrrrrrrrrr ??? roucoula Rogue  
  
-Euh on prend une bouteille chacun et on se saoule ??  
  
-NON POTTER C'EST MAUVAIS TRES MAUVAIS !!  
  
-Mais pourquoi. vous vouliez qu'on se donne du plaisir à deux. mais aucun de nous deux a une bouteille dan l'corps nan ? a moins que...  
  
Il regarda Rogue d'un air douteux.  
  
-NON POTTER JE NE ME SUIS PAS FAIT GREFFER DE BOUTEILLE POUR POUVOIR AVOIR D... , commença t-il mais il s'arrêta parce qu'il avait peur de perturber le jeune balafré qui ne comprendrait pas.  
  
Rogue se leva et s'éloigna le plus possible de Potter.  
  
-On va s'y prendre autrement ok ?  
  
-ok.  
  
-Donc on va commencer par étudier le corps de l'homme .Sinon on arrivera a rien.. Potter aller derrière ce paravent, dit il en désignant l'endroit et déshabillez vous. MAIS NE VENEZ PAS ME MONTRER SURTOUT PAS !!!  
  
Potter, brave bête, ami de l'homme, lui obéit.. Il resta donc cacher derrière le paravent..  
  
-Potter si vous baisser la tête qu'est ce que vous voyez ???  
  
-Mes pied..  
  
-Plus haut !  
  
-Mes chevilles  
  
- Plus haut !  
  
-Mes genou  
  
- Plus haut !  
  
-Mon ventre  
  
- Plus bas !  
  
-Mon intestin  
  
-Plus bas !  
  
-Mes cuisses musclés  
  
-POTTER VOUS LE FAITES EXPRES OU QUOI ???  
  
-Mais de quoi ??? se plaignit le balafré..  
  
-ENTRE VOTRE INTESTIN ET VOS CUISSES MUSCLES VOUS AVEZ UNE QUEUE OUI OU MERDE ????  
  
-Le truc qui pend ???  
  
- OUI LE TRUC QUI PEND !!! LE ZIZI !! LA BOUTEILLE !!! LA QUEUE !!!! LE PTIT OISEAU !!! LA CAROTTE. (une heure plus tard) ..... VOTRE APPAREIL REPRODUCTEUR QUOI !  
  
-Oui ben c'est par là qu'je pisse  
  
-VOILA !!!! c'est la bouteille si vous voulez.. Et c par la que vous mmmmhmmmm  
  
-Que je quoi ?  
  
-mmmmhmmmm, répéta Rogue soudain très rouge  
  
-Quoi ??  
  
-MMMHMMMM  
  
-mmhmmm quoi ??? z'avez mal aux dents ??  
  
-QUE VOUS FAITES DU BIEN MERDE !  
  
-aaaaaaaaaaaa. Oui j'ai remarqué que c'était un de mes points sensibles  
  
-Ben oui quand une fille vous mmhmmm ça vous fait du bien.voilà quoi !  
  
-Quand elle me quoi ??  
  
-*soupir* laissez tomber.  
  
-Mais quoiiiiiiii ?  
  
- JE VOUS AI DIT DE LAISSER TOMBER !  
  
-Oui mais laisser tomber quoi ?  
  
- Ô mon Dieu !  
  
-Heu il est trop haut pour que je l'attrape et le face tomber :$  
  
Rogue soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
  
-Potter ?  
  
-Oui professeur Rogue ?  
  
-Est ce qu'il y a une personne qui vous émoustille ?  
  
-Qui me quoi ?  
  
-Qui vous excite ! Qui vous raidit le poireau ! Que vous taquine le piquet !  
  
-o_O  
  
-Hum désolé Potter je m'excite comme une autruche sur une machine à écrire. . .  
  
-o_O  
  
-Hum, vous ne voyez pas qui peux vous faire cet effet ?  
  
-Heu. . .Si..Si. Virginie Kissounet (ndla : ouè trop inspiré ! mdr)  
  
Rogue s'allongea. Et Potter le rejoint très vite.  
  
-Et à quoi ressemble cette jeune fille ?  
  
-Ben.Elle est blonde, elle est pas très grande, elle a de gros nénés, et un beau cul !  
  
Le balafré banda. . . Rogue soupira en voyant la bosse de Potter et re songea à son ancienne queue...L'immense ! Un mètre en érection ! Le professeur d'éducation sexuel se mit face à Potter et lui demande :  
  
-Potter ? je...je peux toucher ?  
  
Sortit d'on ne sait où le balafré saisit une bouteille et l'éclata sur la tête de son professeur.  
  
-ON TOUCHE PAS SINON JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE PIPI BLANC DESSUS !  
  
Rogue se massa la tête et poursuivit Potter dans les appartement.  
  
-Mais Potter, juste une fois, une toute petite fois !  
  
-NAN ! NAN ! NAN !  
  
-SI ! SI ! SI ! 


End file.
